Buenos días
by Artemisa Keimi-chan
Summary: Solo eran dos simples palabras, dos palabras y luego podría hablar con él. / Secuela de No diré que es amor. / GenderBender.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia sí es mía y es una secuela de No diré que es amor, espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

 **BUENOS DÍAS**

¿Qué tan difícil era decir dos estúpidas palabras? Buenos, días. ¡Buenos, días! era la cosa más común del mundo, era tan sencillo que todos lo podían hacer, incluso un niño de primaria o uno que acaba de aprender a hablar. Se lo decía a sus padres, incluso a veces a la boba de su mejor amiga, y también se lo había dicho ya otras veces al afeminado del Hyuga, pero después de que prácticamente le había dicho que... ¡Había sido una tonta como se le ocurría gritarle que era suyo, ahora ya no podía ni mirarlo a la cara!

—Buenos días—saludó el peliazul con esa habitual sonrisa amable que siempre tenía en su rostro, pero se le notaba bastante nervioso.

—Hmp—. Se había limitado a decir, para luego girar en dirección contraria, volviendo a reprocharse por no haberle devuelto el saludo.

Hinata vio en silencio como la chica se alejaba, ya llevaban casi una semana así, ignorándolo, ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra para insultarlo o molestarlo. La chica lo tenía loco, creyó por un momento que ella también sentía lo mismo por él, pero solo lo imaginó. Había intentado por todas las maneras buscarla, preguntarle si sentía algo por él, pero la chica siempre lo esquivaba.

Cuando Satsuki había conocido al peliazul creyó que sería otro chico más que se sumaría a su interminable lista de fans que la idolatraban, cosa que le molestaba bastante. No entendía como podía ser tan patéticos para hacer aquello, ni siquiera la conocían realmente, no entendía como podían decir que la amaban. Pero Hinata había sido un soplo de aire fresco, él era rico, pero jamás fardaba de lo que tenía, no era altivo, sino todo lo contrario, era calmado y amable, muchas veces casi pasando desapercibido. Cada vez que lo veía siempre tenía una dulce sonrisa, ayudando a los demás. Incluso no se molestaba si otras personas lo molestaban, el siempre se mantenía sereno.

Aquellas actitudes para ella eran todo un misterio, por lo que muchas veces lo perseguía con la mirada, cosa que él jamás hacía, siempre veía en otra dirección, nunca hacia ella. Y aquello poco a poco la fue molestando, no entendía porque no la veía, todo el sector masculino estaba en la palma de su mano, pero él no la notaba, así que estaba dispuesto a también hacerlo caer.

Así que casi sin darse cuenta poco a poco lo buscaba, lo molestaba, otras lo ignoraban, pero él seguía siendo igual de lindo y dulce, cosa que la irritaba. Lo que mas le molestaba era que se acercara a aquella ridícula albina que muchas veces se pegaba de más a él, pero es que no podía hacer mucha cosa más, ya que no lograba entablar una amistad con el peliazul. Pero, gracias a un trabajo de Kakami-sensei pudo entablar una conversación con él, claro que tampoco es que fuera la mejor, no hacía más que meterse con él. Pero adoraba ver lo nervioso que se ponía cuando ella se acercaba de más. Eso significaba que ella no le era indiferente y podía aprovecharse de eso.

Muchas veces le quitaba su almuerzo, o bebía de la bebida que él tomaba, solo para obtener un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro, más aún así no se podía llamar amigos. Naruko muchas veces le preguntaba porqué le molestaba tanto, pero jamás se lo diría, agradecía demasiado que su blonda mejor amiga fuera una cabeza hueca.

Pero un sábado, la popular azabache salió a caminar un poco, fue entonces, cuando en el parque vio la silueta inconfundible del peliazul. Dudosa se acercó hasta tenerlo frente a ella.

—Buenos días Uchiha-san—saludó el peliazul, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, pero no se veía como las que el solía dar.

—Hyuga—dijo ella, para luego sentarse a su lado. —¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó sorprendiendo al ojiluna, que solo le respondió con un escueto "nada", pero ella no se lo tragaba. —No eres bueno mintiendo—afirmó. —Si lo sueltas te sentirás mejor.

El chico le dio una cálida sonrisa y le agradeció, para luego contarle el problema que había tenido con su estricta madre, a causa de que él no quería estudiar empresariales, sino veterinaria. La azabache escuchó en silencio todo el relato del chico, sin perderse ningún detalle.

—Deberías hacer lo que quieras, sino luego vivirás infeliz toda tu vida—le aconsejó. —Será mejor que me vaya se hace tarde, nos vemos en clase—dijo dispuesta a levantarse, pero el peliazul tomó con delicadeza su mano.

—Gracias, Uchiha-san—dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, con otra de sus dulces y cálidas sonrisas.

—Satsuki, llámame por mi nombre de pila—dijo para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse rápidamente para que no viera su sonrojo.

A partir de ese día su relación había mejorado notablemente, claro que aún así la pelinegra aún lo molestaba, pero claro, después de que la Uchiha le había prácticamente confesa sus sentimientos con esa declaración de propiedad no podía hablar con él.

Había estado evitándolo durante toda la semana, pero parecía que el Hyuga no se rendía.

—¡Espera, por favor! —pidió Hinata apareciendo de la nada, paralizando a la morocha.

—Qué—dijo altivamente, aparentando tenerlo todo bajo control, cuando en verdad se estaba muriendo de los nervios.

—¡Me gustas! —soltó el chico dejando impresionado a la morena. —Yo… desde hace tiempo he tenido sentimientos por ti—dijo mas rojo que un tomate. —Sé que Satsuki-chan no podría sentir lo mismo, pero yo...

Entonces se vio cortado por los labios de la pelinegra, que reclamaban con fuerza los suyos. El Hyuga no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ahora poco le importaba, solamente se dejaba llevar. Aún con un poco de nerviosismo tomó la cintura de la azabache pegándola más a él.

—Eres mío—volvió a repetir la pelinegra esta vez con total seguridad. —Solo mío—dijo para volver a apoderarse de los labios del chico.

* * *

 **Notas autora: esta vez sí que quería darle un final, no se que tal me quedó, espero que les guste y espero sus reviews.**


End file.
